In many applications, high demands are also made on the quality in addition to high working productivity. This in particular relates to the formed cutting edges in the laser cutting processes in question. A narrow kerf is also desired. The processes using a cutting gas feed are disadvantageous under these aspects in which a melting of material is achieved using the energy of the laser radiation and the melt is then driven out using cutting gas driven into the kerf under elevated pressure even though they can be carried out highly productively with small machining times. With flexible workpieces such as foils, deformation can occur due to the influence of the cutting gas during machining. This can be compensated using the counteracting handling systems, with the machining speed, however, being reduced and in particular complex geometrical contours not being able to be formed or only being able to be formed very slowly.
In addition, processes are also known in which a material removal takes place by ablation and in this process material is removed from the workpiece to be machined by sublimation. These known techniques based on ablation, however, achieve low removal rates and can work with small feed speeds.
In the already addressed “kiss-cutting” individual sections of a material, which is attached to a carrier material, should be formed which can be removed from the carrier after the cutting machining. In this process, carriers based on cellulose such as paper or also polymers are frequently used as carriers. The different materials or substances can in this respect be connected with material continuity, preferably using suitable adhesive agents, so that the connection is also releasable again. Punching processes have previously been frequently used here. In this respect, however, the tools costs, the observation of minimum dimensions/minimum web thicknesses, the tool wear which occurs and difficulties in the machining of thin, foil-type workpieces are disadvantageous.